Watch Mojo: Top 10 Agent N movies
He is a terrorist (Agent N's voice) Rampage (2017): Move! Move! Move ! Move! (Running in special force suit! ) He is a hero (Agent N's voice) Invasion Vietnam (2017) (Scene) Shooting like John wick in Special Force suit Not thing can stop him (The last terrorist) Shooting the machine gun to the room (scene) Today, we're going to look at top 10 Agent N movies.... the blockbuster franchise produced by the Parallel Scenario... (A cutscene with Hacker V) " Without the Agent N franchise, my acting career in Hollywood is notthing" (Hacker V is speaking during the premiere of Commando in Hollywood) 10. Rampage: In the beginning Perhaps Rampage: In the beginning is one of the most controversial movies of all times. The movies feature Agent N (at this time Nguyen Xuan Nghia) launches the terrorist attack in his hometown so that he is recruited by the organization. 9. Last terrorist 8. Rampage 7. The script of terror A truck is moving extremely fast, N is on the top of it..... He runs then jumps out of the truck to grab a rope beside the highway....just after he successfully grab the rope, the truck exploded... N is driving a car.... he drive straight to the glass then jump out of the skycrapper.... Later, the floor exploded. 6. Hijack N is in a helicopter. Many terrorist are arming the weapons in a floor of the building. N's heli appear and shoot continously to the people inside the building.... it's a machine gun massacre. 2 F15 keep shooting to Agent N's airplane, these 2 F15 circle around his airplane and just keep on shooting. 5. Commando N is riding a bike inside the giant airplane, its backdoor open and N's motorbike run out of the plane.... the plane behind him exploded and he release his hands from the bike, make it free fall... ..... no matter how insane his action is.... Agent N doesn't break any bone... N is grabbing a rope of a hover helicopter.... the heli is already shot and is about to fall. it hovers strongly, while holding the rope, N is shooting the gang, criminals,... below by his MP5.... Later, the rope of the heli throw him to the glass of the construction building nearby... N stands up and the falling heli crash into the building.... N runs away.... the heli exploded and blow him to the pool nearby. 4. The recruit N is having a nice hand combat with many gangs in the gas station. 3. Terror N is running away in the glass rooftop. A heli behind him is shooting to him continously.... N is inside an empty floor in the skycrapper (it is in construction)..... A heli suddenly appears behind him..... The pilot inside shoot to him continously (through the glass) by machine gun but he run away.... As all the glass the break, the pilot shoot a rocket to him....N desperately jump out, breaking the glass and then fall in the scraffold.... the floor behind him exploded as the rocket hit a chain of gasoline. 2. Maniac (Scene) Agent N slamps the door and beats down all the dormitory supervisory. Here are some honorable mention The most wanted secret agent (Scene) Agent N in the black vest is having the gun fight- gun fu with the people in the military training base nearby the dormitory. The great terrorist The invincible terrorist The most wanted secret agent 1. Invasion Vietnam A helicopter with machinegun shoot continously to the Bitexco building. A rocket is fire to the car behind N, it exploded and blow him away. In the dam, a helicopter shoot behind N continuously, he jumps away then turn back to shoot down the helicopter. N has a very nice hand combat with a secret agent, then later hold his head, kick in his belly then both fall in the glass, it break immediately then both fall in the ground. ....uhm.... it looks like in this movie, the invincible level of Agent N goes to the top..... no matter, how hard they shoot him.... he is still well alive...Category:News Category:Watch mojo